Togo Sentai Crossenger
Togo Sentai Crossenger (translated as Integration Taskforce Cross Ranger) is the first Super Sentai series in Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai franchise. The original plot was developed by TEKNAM. The series follows the children of the Gokaigers and it's Power Rangers counterpart is entitled Power Rangers Cross Legacy. The series has motifs of time-travel and family. After Togo Sentai Crossenger finished airing - a short, extra series called Uragira Sentai Kagenger (translated as Betrayed Taskforce Shadowranger) was produced as a alternative, what-if ending to the original Crossenger series and ran for two, thirteen episode seasons. Plot In the far future - the infamous space pirates known as the Gokaigers, have successfully wiped out the last remaining remnants of the Zangyack Empire and took over the Zangyack homeworld - bringing peace to the entire galaxy once and for all. Deciding their work was done - the Gokaigers retire from their pirate work, leaving it for the next generation of space pirates. Over the next couple of decades - the Gokaigers and other members of Super Sentai, who were still active - created the Interplanetary Space Pirates Defense Force (also known as the ISPDF) and promoted peace throughout the galaxy - however, this was not meant to last. A couple of years later - the ISPDF becomes under attack by an old enemy - however, the Gokaigers and most of the Super Sentai teams are in no shape to fight and turn to five young teenagers - the children of the Gokaigers - to take on the enemy as Togo Sentai Crossenger!. However, during a fight with a opponent - who is able to rewind time - the Crossengers are sent back to the time their parents are still able to fight!. The young warriors journey through the past - uncovering secrets they were not told and learning about past events - as well as dealing with past enemies and meeting past heroes along the way. Will they be able to come back to their own time before everything they know is destroyed?. Characters Rangers Allies *Navi *Engine Machalon *Honami Moriyama *Mirai Moriyama *Shuchiro Amachi *Nozomu Amachi *Yuka Yamazaki *Super Sentai *Kamen Riders Legends Kamen Riders Villians NEO Space Empire Zangyack This is the future Zangyack Empire (Crossenger-verse) and are not to be confuse with the Gokaiger-verse Zangyack Empire. *Prince Darsu Gill *Daikazer *Sarnos *NEO Imperial Guard *NEO Action Commanders *NEO Sugormin *NEO Gormin Sailors Space Empire Zangyack (Gokaiger-verse) *Emperor Ackdos Gill **Commandant Warz Gill **Development Technical Officer Insarn **Chief of Staff Damaras **Special Duty Officer Barizorg ***Gormin Sailors ***Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin ***Dogormin Bodyguards Other Villians *Basco ta Jolokia **Sally ***Ranger Key Clones Shadow Rangers (more villains will be added as story progresses) Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Crojector'◆◆◆◆◆ *'CellCrosser Phone'◆ *'Hacked Crojector'◆ Multi-use Devices *'Ranger Keys'◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Shadow Ranger Keys'◆ Sidearms *'CrossBuster'◆ Other Devices *'CrossBuckle'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Cross System Zords Legend: ◆ pilot Zord, ✶ team-controlled Zord, *Cross Galleon◆ Gokai System Zords *Gokai-Oh✶◆◆◆◆◆ **GokaiJet ◆ **GokaiTrailer ◆ **GokaiRacer ◆ **GokaiMarine ◆ *GoZyuJin ◆ Greater Powers *MagiDragon ❖ *Dekamachine Patstriker ❖ *GaoLion ❖ *Variblune ❖ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ❖ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *Alternate Combination - Magi GokaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Deka GokaiOh◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Gao GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Shinken GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Goren GokaiOh◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Hurricane GokaiOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Go-On GokaiOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Wing GoZyuJin ◆◆ Episodes To differentiate the episodes between the Gokaiger-verse and Crossenger-verse - the episode distinction for the Crossenger series is "Cross" as Gokaiger had no special distinction for episode titles (however - for tribute episodes - Gokaiger episodes had titles referring to the Sentai series such as a Magitopia spell for Magiranger and having the Dekaranger episode title in English - those will be kept the same for Crossenger). Movies and Specials Trivia *This is the first team to have a equal amount of male (3) and female (3) Rangers. *This is the first team to be directly related to an existing team and to use the same gimmick (Ranger Keys). *This is the first series to use other Kamen Rider keys. *This is the first series to have a alternative ending short series. Notes *'IMPORTANT': This is a revamp (remake) of ToGo Sentai Crossenger. Rather than redoing the whole page - I decided to keep the original page up to see how it compares to the revamped and (hopefully) improved version - please do not confuse this as a "copy-cat" page, thank you. *The Legendary Rangers in Crossenger are according to appearances from Gokaiger episode 37 and onwards (as well as the Dekarangers who were in the first episode and the other Rangers who appear later in the series). *The title of the final episode of Crossenger mirrors the title of the final episode for Gokaiger.